cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Xabi
Xabi is a contestant of Cascade Cabaret Season 2 submitted by Saragonvoid. Appearance Xabi is a humanoid being of currently unknown species. However, the skeleton visible from under his seemingly translucent bluish skin appears that of a human, aside from sharp teeth, and black colour. In addition, his eyes and mouth appear white and glowy, and are seemingly able to change their shape in order for Xabi to be able to show emotions. His tongue is also similiarly white, and long compared to that of humans. Lastly, on his forehead are something resembling cracks, which are also similiarly white. Xabi currently wears a red curtain like a cape or a robe, which he borrowed from a chest when he first emerged in the Cabaret, in order to not be naked. Personality Xabi is polite, nice and gentle, and willing to offer his help to others in need if able to. He's excited to experience life outside of 'nothing' from where he came from. Due to always having lived what he describes as 'nowhere', and suddenly being able to have the chance to achieve anything he would like, Xabi was faced with so many options as to what he'd want when asked, so in that moment he decided he wanted 'everything', though what that means is unclear to himself too. He simply figured it made sense to contrast the 'nothingness' he's always been and had before, and be a goal worthy enough to reach for. Abilities Blobs: Xabi's defining ability, which allows him to spawn black 'blobs' with glowing white faces from his flesh. These blobs then follow commands set by Xabi through his touch, or during the creation of the blobs. The main ability of these blobs is the ability to 'store' things inside them within a pocket dimension, and then release the stored obects in state they were at the moment of storing them. Living beings can only be stored under certain conditions. Hardened bones: Xabi's black bones are somewhat more durable than normal ones, and can take a bit more damage without breaking. He can also reattach any lost bones as long as they're not too broken, Regeneration: Xabi can regenerate any of the translucent blue flesh he may lose, though it takes time, drains his energy, and doesn't prevent him from dying if he takes too much damage. Knowledge of ancient text: Xabi displayed the ability to be able to read what Molly described as ancient letters used in the Cabaret long ago, having been replaced with common letters, and having only a handful of people left with the knowledge to read them. Lack of basic needs: Xabi doesn't require food, water or air to live, and in fact is unable to eat and drink. And though he does get tired after using a lot of energy, so while he also doesn't need to sleep, he is able to. 6th sense: While in the 'nowhere', Xabi relied on a sense similiar to a form of 6th sense in order to navigate, though while outside where he's able to use all his other senses, this '6th sense' is overpowered by said senses, and thus unable to be made use of. History Before appearing in the Cabaret during Season 2, Xabi is unaware of ever existing outside of place he refers to as 'nowhere', a place where time didn't flow, where there was no sound, no light, and no life, aside from Xabi himself. Only real objects that seemed to exists there were walls and floors of unknown material, and rubble, with rare exception of more 'whole' objects. It is currently unknown what/where this 'nowhere' is, and how Xabi ended up there, or if he was born there. Oddly, despite having never been outside the 'nowhere', Xabi seems to be aware of outside world(s), and normal everyday things like language, knowledge of music, etc. despite never having experienced them before to his knowledge. Audition Xabi, for the first time ever, is able to hear someone's singing reaching the 'nowhere', and decides to follow this sound into a glowing hole in the shape of a door, casting light within the cabaret. After putting his skeletal hand into the light, he finds it being surrounded by something unknown, and flinches back, but then determined, pushes his whole body through, ending inside the Cabaret, and arrives in a room resembling a dressing room. Xabi wonders about his body, now with his skeleton covered by the blue translucent material, grabs an old red curtain from a nearby chest to use as his clothing to not be naked, and follows through another door to find the source of the singing. He arrives in a dark room with a stage, finding Canary as the source of the singing, who then greets Xabi, and welcomes him to the Cabaret, and asking who he is and where he's from, only to get a confusing answer or being 'no-one' from 'nowhere'. Deciding that to be too confusing for the future, Xabi mentions the name 'Xabi' sort of comes to his mind when thinking about a name, and the two decide to call him that for now. Xabi is then grabbed by Shears, who guides Xabi through the Cabaret, excitedly explaining it's history briefly, mentioning the tournament, and asking if Xabi can fight and about his goals, after which he pushes Xabi down a hole Round 1 Having dropped on Molly after his fall, Xabi sits down in the Cabaret's bar to listen to more of Canary's singing, and trying to order some drinks, only to be interrupted by Molly, after requesting drinks that aren't on the menu. After it turns out Xabi is able to read ancient letters of the Cabaret, which haven't been used in ages, and with only a handful of people knowing how to read them, Molly requests Xabi to take a look at a picture containing a golden tablet with carvings, left behind by Ringo, after having perished during the events of the last tournament, seemingly assigning Shears as the next 'Master of Ceremonies', which for various reasons Molly finds suspicious. However, before Xabi can take a look at the picture, [[Scoot|'Scoot']] crashes down from the ceiling, grabs the picture and runs off to the hallways. Xabi takes chase after Scoot, and uses his blobs to try and capture the creature in order to retrieve the picture, to no avail at first, resulting in the two falling down until they're caught by Liam at the very bottom levels of the Cabaret. Scoot apologises for the trouble and gives Xabi the picture back, who then translates the texts to Molly, discovering odd additional letters that neither of them understand. After a further explanation of the Cabaret's nature by Molly and her joking remark about not being able to go 'everywhere' like Xabi wants, unless he'd take the Cabaret, Xabi asks if he could do that, and getting a rejecting answer that only 'The Master of Ceremonies' can control the Cabaret, he decides he's off to further explore the Cabaret, and to find his next opponent. Gallery Enccore xabi s audition from nothing by saragonvoid dd2rwo6-pre.png|Xabi's audition cover Enccore round 1 xabi vs scoot take chase by saragonvoid ddakbr5-pre.jpg|Xabi's round 1 cover 0_Cover.png|Xabi's round 2 cover Enccore xabi reference sheet by saragonvoid dcwwbwr-pre.png|Xabi's reference sheet Xabi.png|Xabi's Round 1 Drink Contestant Xabi.png|Xabi's Round 2 Puppet XabiBlobs.png|Xabi creating one of his blobs XabiNowhere.png|Xabi in the 'nowhere' XabiBones.png|Xabi arriving at the Cabaret XabiDesign2.png|One of Xabi's first design plans Trivia * Xabi's first scrapped design was that of an old man, with white marked gloves which would've had his current power to summon the 'blobs'. * Another unused early design of Xabi had him wearing a hooded 'clothes' made up of same translucent material as his flesh.